<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some friendly advice by Dananickerson82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413105">Some friendly advice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82'>Dananickerson82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glee Drabbles [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn helps Jake with some of his anger over the whole Kitty and Marley thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glee Drabbles [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some friendly advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Finn and Jake</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“It’s all bullshit!” Jake yelled. The young man was feeling frustrated. Kitty was trying to lock him down and he wanted Marley, but Ryder wanted her as well.</p><p>“What is?” Finn asked affably. He had come to enjoy being around another Puckerman, and this one was still rough around the edges.</p><p>“Girls,” Jake sighed. “All I want is Marley, but Kitty is up my ass and Ryder keeps trying to snake Marley.”</p><p>“Sounds familiar,” Finn chuckled. “Your brother was quite the player. Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Lauren.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Well, he slept with Quinn behind my back, and they had a baby,” Finn began. He pulled up the latest picture they all had of Beth. “She’s two and a half now. Beth. Makes her your niece. Rachel’s biological mother actually adopted her. So he also tried to date Rachel and Mercedes, but he was still sleeping with Santana. Then he got real serious about Lauren.”</p><p>“You mean the wrestler Lauren?” Jake looked confused.</p><p>“She’s good people. I’d always want her in my corner,” Finn confirmed.</p><p>“He was serious about Lauren?”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Finn said. “But I’m calling it now, he and Quinn are end game. You should have seen them together.”</p><p>“So it’s a Puckerman thing?”</p><p>“Kinda. Go for what you want, don’t take the easy way out. You want Marley?” Finn asked. Jake nodded determinedly. “Then tell Kitty to back off and ask Marley out. Man up before it’s too late. And maybe introduce yourself to Lauren. She’ll surprise you.”</p><p>“Thanks man.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>